Party of Three (transcript)
Plot *''(episodes starts in the evening at the Turner household)'' *'Timmy:' Ohh! Are you guys going out again? *'Mrs. Turner:' We have to, dear. Your father's receiving that big award, remember? (spraying perfume under her arms) *'Mr. Turner:' That's right, son. (pouring liquid on his hair and wiping it in) I was voted shiniest hair in the office. Besides, your favorite babysitter will be here. *'Timmy:' Yeah? Who's that? *'Mr. Turner:' Vicky. *''(Timmy screams, runs to his room and boards up his bedroom door)'' *'Timmy:' Hello? Anybody here? *''(Timmy walks past a dark room where Cosmo and Wanda's eyes and smiles poke through)'' *'Timmy:' Hello? (looks under the bed) *'Cosmo and Wanda:' Hey Timmy! *''(Timmy jumps up in surprise and hangs from his ceiling light)'' *'Cosmo:' I'm Cosmo! *'Wanda:' I'm Wanda! *'Cosmo and Wanda:' And we're... *''(fanfare sounds as the words Fairy Godparents come up)'' *'Cosmo and Wanda:' ...your fairy godparents! *''(the word fairy falls and squashes Cosmo, Wanda continues to smile nervously)'' *'Timmy:' Do you two have to do that every time you appear? *'Wanda:' Let's see what the rule book says. (Da Rules poofs up) Hmm, it says here it's optional. *'Cosmo and Wanda:' So yes, as a matter of fact we do! (they both giggle) *'Timmy:' (lands on his bed) Well, I better brace myself for another miserable evening. *''(Timmy floats up next to Wanda)'' *'Wanda:' What's the matter, slugger? *'Cosmo:' Is your dad putting that stuff on his hair again? (poofs up a volleyball net between them) *'Timmy:' (gets hit over the net by Wanda) No, Vicky's coming over. *'Cosmo:' Well you seem a bit old to still need a babysitter. (hits Timmy back to Wanda) *'Wanda:' Just tell your folks that you are a mature young man... (hits Timmy back to Cosmo) *'Cosmo:' And should be given the chance to spend a few hours on your own! (hits Timmy with his wand) *'Timmy:' (stuck in mid-air) Yeah! That might just work! After all, they trust me! *''(Timmy falls to the ground; Cosmo and Wanda look down then look at each other with hearts floating around them)'' *'Cosmo:' Forty-love. (they both laugh) *''(scene changes to Timmy's parents going over Timmy's supplies)'' *'Mr. Turner:' Emergency rations, emergency phone numbers, first aid kit, second aid kit, third aid kit, emergency flares and an emergency satellite link up to the Pentagon. *'Mrs. Turner:' Are you sure you're going to be okay? *'Timmy:' (holding the fish bowl with Cosmo and Wanda in) Of course mom, don't worry! You guys are only a phone call away. *'Mrs. Turner:' (crying) Ohh, our little boy is growing up! *'Mr. Turner:' (hugging his wife) Oh there there, honey. We can always have another one. *''(the doorbell rings and Vicky opens the door)'' *'Vicky: ' (stars in her eyes) Hello, here I am! Ready for work! Where is the little darling? (runs over to Timmy and picks him up) I missed you! (keeps headbutting him as if to hug him) We're... going... to... have... a... great... evening! (hugs Timmy until his cheeks turn red) *'Mr. Turner:' Vicky, we're not going to need you tonight after all. Timmy's staying by himself. *'Vicky: '(drops Timmy and drops her angelic attitude) What?! Are you kidding?! The twerp couldn't do anything by his self if he... uh... (stars in her eyes and a halo over her head) Of course! You're right, Mr. Turner! Timmy's perfectly capable of staying on his own. (pats Timmy's head and goes to exit the house) I'd better run along now and see if there's any needy people in the area that require my services. Ta-ta! (shuts the door and frowns) *''(scene skips Timmy's parents in the car, and Timmy waves at them on the doorstep)'' *'Mrs. Turner:' Bye, Timmy! We'll be at the banquet hall! *'Timmy:' Ok, mom! *'Vicky:' (hiding behind a tree and writes down in her notebook with steam appearing while she's writing) Banquet... hall... *''(Timmy goes into the house, closing the door behind him; he smiles at Cosmo and Wanda before they change back into their fairy forms)'' *'Everyone:' Party time! *'Timmy:' First, we'll need some candy! *''(Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and a large bar of Gushy's Chocolate appears)'' *'Wanda:' And some soda! (waves her wand and a fountain of soda appears) *'Cosmo:' Don't forget the pizza! (waves his wand with Wanda and a large pizza falls on top of them) *'Wanda:' And no party would be complete without its very own... (wand glows and the door opens) *'Cosmo:' Conga line! (shakes maracas and sings while he leads a line of people in a conga) *'Vicky:' (sitting on top of a tree holding binoculars) If that little runt thinks he's going to cheat me out of a night's pay, he's got another thing coming. (sees Timmy with the conga line through her binoculars) What the heck is going on down there? He's not going to get away with this! (dials a number on her cell phone) *'Man at office awards:' And the award for the freshest breath... *'Mr. Turner:' (answers his cell phone) Hello? *'Vicky:' Mr. Turner, this is Vicky. You'd better come home right away, I think there's a problem with Timmy. He's... *''(Timmy's parents's car pulls up on the driveway)'' *'Vicky:' Hm, speedy! (runs over to them) *'Mr. Turner:' Vicky, what's the matter? *'Vicky: ' (opens the door) I think you should see for yourselves. (shocked to see Timmy quietly reading a book by the fire) *'Timmy:' (reading Shakespeare) Good evening mater, pater! How art thou? *'Mr. Turner:' Well, I see what the problem is, Vicky. Timmy, this light is far too dim to be reading in. You'll hurt your eyes, son. *''(Timmy smiles towards Cosmo and Wanda as fish, and they smile back)'' *'Vicky:' But... but there was music and... and dancing and... revelry! *'Mr. Turner:' Vicky, looks like you have an over-active imagination. (taps her head) Honey, we'd better be getting back to the banquet. *''(Vicky looks around in shock before leaving after them; Cosmo and Wanda change back to their fairy forms once they're gone)'' *'Cosmo:' Ok now what, Timmy? *'Timmy:' Well... *''(the Turners leave the house and Vicky runs after them, closing the door behind her)'' *'Vicky:' But... but-uh... but... *''(the Turners drive away; Vicky angrily goes to the window and gasps to see Timmy driving in a jeep through mud)'' *'Timmy:' Woohoo, yeah, woah! Cool! *'Vicky:' (turns towards the audience) This is impossible! (gets covered in mud) *''(Vicky turns towards the window again, shakes off the mud and watches Timmy go down a large rollar coaster)'' *'Timmy:' Yeah! Yippee! Woohoo! Warp speed, Mr. Sulu! *'Vicky:' I'll show him! (takes a picture of Timmy) Ha! Proof! (shrinks down, laughs and dials a number on her cell phone) Mr. Turner, it's Vicky. I think there's a problem with Timmy. You'd better get home right... *''(they pull up on the driveway)'' *'Vicky:' ...away? Hm, nice car. (runs towards them) *'Mr. Turner:' Vicky, what's wrong this time? *'Vicky:' Feast your eyes on this! (holds up the picture of Timmy on a roller coaster until Cosmo and Wanda spin around their wands to change the photo into a picture of Mr. Turner in his briefs) *'Mrs. Turner:' Why, that's you dear! But those are the briefs I got you for St. Patrick's Day! *'Mr. Turner:' (they both laugh) So they are! (turns to Vicky as he clears his throat) What's the meaning of this, young lady? *'Vicky:' But... but... but... *'Mr. Turner:' Yes, that's my tush, now explain! *'Mrs. Turner:' I'll just check on Timmy. (goes into the house) Well here's Timmy! He's just practicing his transcendental meditation. *''(Timmy is floating alongside Cosmo and Wanda in their fish bowl, surrounded by candles and incense)'' *'Mr. Turner:' Atta boy, just like his old man! (pats Timmy's head) *'Vicky:' But he's... he's... *'Mr. Turner:' He's fine, in fact Vicky I think we'll have little need of your services in the future. Timmy seems perfectly capable of taking care of himself. *''(Timmy winks to Cosmo and Wanda)'' *'Vicky:' (gasps) You mean I'm... I'm... *'Timmy:' Fired! *''(Cosmo and Wanda laugh together as Vicky walks away defeated)'' *'Timmy:' (hugs his mother's legs with pepperoni stuck in his teeth) Thanks, mom! I had a great time staying by myself! *'Mrs. Turner:' (gasps) Timmy! What's that in your teeth? *''(Cosmo and Wanda stop laughing and gasp)'' *'Timmy:' Gee, mom, I don't know. *'Mr. Turner:' I'll tell you what it is! It's poor dental (points at Timmy) hygiene, is what it is! If you can't take proper care of your teeth, young man, then maybe you aren't mature enough to stay by yourself after all. *''(Vicky smiles and turns back towards them)'' *'Timmy:' But... but... *'Mr. Turner:' What is this fascination with my fanny? *'Vicky:' (butts in) Mr. Turner, allow me to instruct him in the proper methods of cavity prevention. (pulls out a engine-powered toothbrush) *''(Cosmo and Wanda gasp together)'' *'Mr. Turner:' Thanks, Vicky. I don't know what we'd do without you. *'Vicky:' (holds up Timmy by his arm) My pleasure. (drags him away) I won't rest until every tooth in this house is spotless! That could take years. (laughs menacingly) *''(Cosmo and Wanda look at each other and pull out their toothbrushes, and the episode ends with them brushing their teeth)'' Category:Episode transcripts